


Completing The Family

by secretfangirl18



Series: Dreams Come True [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Characters Have Different Families, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is a Werewolf, Fluffy, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Read Previous Works, Self-Lubrication, explicit for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfangirl18/pseuds/secretfangirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third installment of Dreams Come True Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are struggling to conceive their fourth baby.

Stiles was sitting on the toilet, his eyes filled with unshed tears of frustration as he stared down at the early detection pregnancy test. Negative. Again. He didn’t understand how he couldn’t be pregnant after months of trying for their fourth child. He had gotten pregnant so easily with the twins and Chandra. Deaton had warned them that after the complicated pregnancy they dealt with while carrying Chandra it would become harder to conceive. But he didn’t think it would be this hard.

 

Sure he was absolutely happy with the three kids they have now, but he and Derek had always talked about having four kids. They did wait to start trying until Chandra was 2 and the twins were 3 because three at the moment was more than enough for them and they wanted to make sure Chandra didn’t have any long lasting health problems. She, thank God, is perfectly healthy; she is on the smaller side for children her age and will most likely be that way her whole life, but other than that she is completely normal.

 

Once Mariella and Dylan had turned 3 and she had turned 2 Derek and Stiles started to try for their last child. That was 6 months ago. As Stiles was recalling all of this, the tears started to fall. And he should have guessed his mate would have sensed his sadness while in the bedroom. 

Derek burst through the door and immediately kneeled down in front of his distressed mate and pulled him into a big bear hug. Stiles breathed in the scent of his caring husband and started to calm down. Relaxing in the arms of his strong mate. 

Derek pulled Stiles out of his embrace just enough to wipe the tears from his now calmer Stiles. Once he did that he also noticed the pregnancy test and he didn’t have to see the answer to know what it was based on Stiles’ state.

Derek rubbed up and down Stiles’ arms while talking: “Baby. Don’t worry. You’ll get pregnant eventually. We’re still young and healthy. It’s just probably going to be a while before it happens this time around. But it will happen. Okay?” Derek placed a kiss onto Stiles’ furrowed brow.

“I know you’re right. I’m just frustrated is all” Stiles stood up and threw out the pregnancy test and received another hug from his husband.

“I know baby. I think you should stop thinking about getting pregnant and just focus on other things and before we know it you’ll be pregnant with another pup. What do you say?” 

Stiles pulled back and smiled. “You’re right. I’ll just keep my mind off of it. Focus on the kids: Mari and Dylan will need to start pre-school soon and Chandra has a doctor’s appointment on Friday. And we have that charity fundraiser for the homeless shelters coming up. Oh and game night is happening this Saturday. Just the adults so I’ll let Betsey know when she gets back. Am I forgetting anything?” Stiles has basically been talking to himself as he walked away from Derek and was just thinking out loud while looking through his planner on the nightstand. 

Derek chuckled “I highly doubt it” he came up from behind Stiles and hugged his torso while resting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder. He kissed Stiles on the cheek. 

“Do you want me to make you lunch? The kids will be at their playdate for a little bit longer anyway” Stiles shook his head and stood with Derek at the side of their bed. 

 

He kissed his husband on the lips and pulled away with a smirk before getting down on his knees and undoing Derek’s jeans.

Derek put his hands on Stiles’ “Whoa. Slow down babe. You were just crying a couple of minutes ago. What’s going on?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing. I’m not stressed anymore and I want to give my amazing husband a blowjob before our pups get back. That okay?” Derek smiled and let Stiles continue. Who was he to stop Stiles from doing what he wanted?

Stiles pulled down Derek’s jeans and boxers down at the same time. He stroked his husband teasingly to get him hard. He also breathed in Derek’s strong scent, which caused his dick to harden as well.

“Quite teasing babe” Derek placed a hand in Stiles’ hair and gripped how he liked. 

“Yes. Your highness” Stiles licked up and down the shaft and swirled his tongue around the head and then started suckling at the head and slowly began to take his husband in his mouth. After 5 years of marriage Stiles knows what Derek likes.

As he bobbed his head he placed pressure on the underside of the shaft with his tongue. Stiles’ ears filled with the sound of Derek’s pleasured moans. Causing Stiles to moan since he loved those sounds. Pleasing his mate in the best of ways. 

Derek’s hips started to rock and Stiles pulled Derek closer, giving him the hint to fuck Stiles’ mouth. Derek can take a hint. He gripped Stiles’ hair tighter as he fucked into that sinful mouth. 

“Oh baby. Your mouth. Yes. So good” Stiles moaned at the praise. He knew that Derek was closed by the way the pace of his thrusts quickened as well as his breath. 

“Stiles!” He swallowed everything Derek gave him eagerly. He loved the taste of his husband. 

Stiles cleaned Derek up and then he was pulled up to stand. Derek kissed him and wasted no time in plunging his tongue into Stiles’ mouth. They both moaned loudly at the taste of each other. 

Stiles gasped into Derek’s mouth as Derek pulled Stiles’ cock out of his jeans and quickly brought Stiles to completion. Stiles spilled into Derek’s hand and onto their clothes a bit a few seconds later.

“wow” that was all Stiles could say. 

 

Derek made a noise of agreement. They kissed sweetly one last time before changing so they could be ready for when their kids, who were spending time with their grandpa John at the zoo, got home. 

Twenty minutes later their kids came running up to them in the kitchen. Their faces painted and holding balloons. 

“Did you guys have fun?” Stiles asked as his dad gave him back their security blankets. 

“So much!” Mariella exclaimed. Her face was painted like a dolphin.

“My favorite animal is lions” Dylan stated. His face was painted like a lion.

“How about you Mari, what’s your favorite animal?” Derek asked his oldest daughter.

“Dolphins!” John had put down the stuffed animals that he bought for the kids on the kitchen island. Mariella got a dolphin, Dylan got a lion, and Chandra got a panda; her face was also painted as one.

“Hmm. Let me guess, you like pandas. Is daddy right?” Stiles asked Chandra who he was holding.

“Yes!” Everyone was happy and Stiles wanted to talk to his dad on his own for a few minutes.

“Daddy has an idea, why don’t you guys draw me and papa pictures of your day at the zoo. Sound fun?” The kids agreed and ran off into the play room to start drawing, Derek went with the kids; he could sense that Stiles wanted some alone time. He placed a kiss on his mate’s cheek before joining their pups.

 

“Everything okay kiddo?” John asked Stiles

“Yeah. It’s nothing bad. Just, me and Derek have been trying to conceive for a while now and I’ve just become frustrated lately since it hasn’t happened yet. Derek is great with helping me and I just want your advice” Stiles is going to take Derek’s advice and try not to think about getting pregnant, but he still wants to hear what his dad will say.

“Well. I just say try not to think it won’t ever happen because of course it will since you guys are still young. Just enjoy everything right now and the pregnancy will just happen. Don’t try and force it to happen. Okay?” his dad gave him a side hug after his little spiel with a kiss to the temple.

“Thanks dad” John’s phone buzzed and it was a message from work

“Well. Duty calls. I’ll see you later. Love you” with that he walked out. 

Stiles waved goodbye with an “I love you too” and went to see how the kids were doing.

*********************************

 

Later that night:

 

The kids were all sound asleep so Stiles decided to “help out” his mate. Because not only has Derek been able to deal with Stiles’ emotions and be a great father, but also he helped make a very important deal with a neighboring kingdom and while it had turned out great for both parties it had been very stressful. 

Stiles went down the stairs after checking on each of their pups. He found Derek in his study going over paperwork. His mate looked tired, but very hot in his buttoned down shirt and slacks with, the icing on this hot cake, glasses. 

Derek looked up when he sensed Stiles in the room. “Hey baby. The kids okay?” He decided to put away the paperwork for now and slid it into a file cabinet. 

Time to play, Stiles thought. “The kids are all sound asleep your highness. I came down here to see if you needed more of my services tonight” Stiles played into the role of a submissive servant by keeping his head down. 

Derek had a confused look on his face for just a few seconds before he caught onto the fun game Stiles had in mind. He smiled a mischievous smile. “Look at me” he said in a stern tone that sent shivers down Stiles’ back. Stiles immediately lifted his head and was met with the deep red of his husband’s eyes. Subconsciously he tilted his head to expose his neck in submission to his Alpha.

 

Derek looked at his mate like he was prey and stalked over to him; Derek’s nostrils were filled with the smell of arousal coming from Stiles. 

Derek leaned down and bit roughly into the mating bite on Stiles’ neck. 

“Ah!” Stiles’ knees gave out from under him, but Derek caught him while he continued to suck a bruise on the sensitive scar.

“Oh my god. Hngh!” Stiles was clutching onto Derek’s shoulders because that was the only thing keeping him up. 

“Your highness will do” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear before he nibbled playfully.

Derek pulled away from Stiles. Looking at him with his blood red eyes.

 

“You will do as I say” and all Stiles could do was nod.

“What do you say?” 

“Yes, Alpha” Derek smiled.

The Alpha stepped away and leaned against his desk. Raking his eyes over his mate’s body. 

“Strip” Stiles hastily complied

“Don’t make a mess” Derek said once all of the clothes were on the floor. 

 

“Yes Alpha” Stiles picked up the clothes and folded them onto the leather couch. He could feel Derek’s eyes as he turned around buck naked. So he may have dropped his shirt and had to bend over to pick it up. This may have caused his hole to be exposed and slick to come out. But it’s not like he did it on purpose to hear Derek growl or anything. 

“Come here” Derek said roughly. 

Stiles complied. He kept his head low, just enough to see his mate’s hard cock straining against the slacks. 

“Kneel. Hands behind your back” Derek said sternly. He undid his slacks and pulled his cock out of his underwear once Stiles was kneeling comfortably on the ground. 

“Open your mouth and look at me” Stiles did as he was told. His own cock leaked pre-cum as his mate oozed dominance. 

 

Derek slid his cock into Stiles’ sinful mouth, causing them both to moan at the stimulation. Derek’s hand gripped Stiles’ hair and held him in place as he slid his cock in and out of Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles’ eyes slipped shut for a second but Derek gripped his hair and said “eyes on me” Stiles had no idea how long he’d last like this. He moaned against Derek’s cock. 

Derek had started out slowly but then his thrusts started to increase in speed. He knew Stiles’ limits and if Stiles thinks it’s too much he can just pinch Derek’s leg if he needs it to stop. 

Stiles thought his eyes would go cross eyed by how much pleasure he was getting from Derek just taking what he wanted. They haven’t had sex like this in a while and god does it feel good! 

When Derek pulled out Stiles whined and tried to chase his cock. 

 

“Such a needy slut” Stiles moaned. 

“Please Alpha. I want to serve you” Stiles was still kneeling with his hands behind his back, lips red and swollen, cock rock hard. He needed more. 

“Stand” Stiles shakily did. He was up for anything Derek would give him. 

Derek pulled Stiles to him and roughly bent him over the desk. The side of Stiles’ head against the top and his arms still behind his back.

 

“Yes Alpha” Stiles couldn’t care less how needy he sounded. 

Derek didn’t say anything. He walked around to the front of the desk and sifted through a drawer to find a red tie and something else Stiles couldn’t see. He walked back behind his mate and tightly, but not painfully, tied Stiles’ wrists together. 

“Color?” Because he still wanted Stiles to feel safe.

“Very much green Alpha” he said with a smile.

Derek kissed between Stiles’ shoulder blades and whispered “Good” 

The other item in the drawer was from a while ago that was forgotten until Stiles found it around his cock. A cock ring. 

Stiles gasped out “oh my god. Please Alpha” Derek stood behind him and watched him and the slick that was pouring out of him right now.

The Alpha kneeled down and began licking the slick that was coming down his thighs and then reached his hole. Licking and pushing his tongue into Stiles.

“Alpha! Oh yes! Yes!” Thank god the cock ring was on or Stiles would have spilled his load untouched. Stiles didn’t care that he was moaning like a pornstar. He could blame him with his mate’s pleasuring tongue penetrating his willing hole. 

“Oh Alpha!” Stiles did his best to push back against Derek’s tongue. 

Derek stood up and Stiles whined at the loss of his tongue. Derek smiled and kneaded Stiles ass cheeks. Before smacking each one hard, leaving behind a red mark and a writhing Stiles. 

“Ah!” This is the best sex they’ve had in a while and Derek hasn’t even fucked him yet.

Stiles did hear his mate getting rid of his clothes and tossing them behind his back.

Derek pushed his cock to Stiles’ rim and his mate whined. 

“I want to hear you beg” he applied light pressure to the rim, but otherwise didn’t move.

Stiles needed that cock in him more than anything right now. “Please Alpha. I need your cock. It fills me up so good. I love how big it is. So big and thick. I love your cock. Please fuck me Alpha. Take me Alpha” 

 

Derek loved to hear Stiles beg. He was so good at it. “Good boy” Derek roughly thrust in and they felt his balls smack against Stiles’ ass cheeks. 

“Yes! Fuck me!” 

Derek smacked Stiles ass again and roughly said: “I’m in charge. I’m gonna fuck you so good you feel it for days” He placed one hand on Stiles’ back to hold him down and the other on Stiles’ hip.

He pounded into Stiles so roughly he would move up the desk. All Stiles knew in that moment were the words “Alpha” “yes” and others along those lines. 

Derek could feel Stiles clenching down on him with every thrust. Derek loved every second he pounded into his needy mate. The sounds of Stiles’ moans and his grunts of pleasure along with the feel of his balls smacking Stiles’ fuckable ass. And the overwhelming smell of arousal. 

Derek wanted this to last and it was taking everything he could not come just yet. 

Stiles could only lie there and take Derek’s pounding. Every thrust hit his prostate hard and he was near tears by how good it all felt. Being used and taken with just the right amount of pain/pleasure. All by a very dominant alpha. 

“Oh yes! Right there! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop! Fuck!” 

Stiles’ eyes were going cross eyed, his toes were curling, his cock was leaking and was being pushed against the desk. Best of all: his hole was being used and filled up perfectly by his mate’s big cock. God did Stiles love every second of this.

“Fuck yes! Ah! Use me!” 

He was clenching down on Derek’s cock to feel it more as he thrusted in and out. 

“Such a slut. Fuck. Your hole is so tight. And mine. You’re mine!” 

Derek took the hand off of Stiles’ hip and gripped his hair roughly “Oh, yes Alpha! Only yours” 

“I need to come Alpha! Please!” 

“I’ll tell you when you can come” He slapped Stiles’ ass again.

“Oh, alpha!” 

 

Derek was getting close and he couldn’t hold off anymore. He needed to knot. He couldn’t knot Stiles like this. He pulled out. 

Stiles gasped and almost cried at the loss of Derek’s cock. “What?” 

Derek pulled them to the couch and he sat down and pulled Stiles down on him. Back to chest.

“You’re going to work for my knot. Now ride me!” Derek pulled him onto his cock and Stiles rode him like a fucking bronco. 

Derek held his hips as Stiles bounced on him as hard as he could. Stiles wanted that knot.

“That’s it baby. I’m gonna knot you so good you’re swimming in my come. Gonna breed you up good” 

“Please Alpha! Fill me up. I want it. I need your knot!” Derek could feel his knot forming and he pulled back a bit to watch his cock go in and out of Stiles. 

“Yes! Knot me Alpha!” Derek took off the cock ring and once his knot popped in Stiles. His mate came with a “Derek!” and Derek reciprocated with a “Stiles!” 

 

Stiles came to a few seconds later. They were both panting and covered in sweat. He leaned back against Derek and breathed out. “Best. Sex. Ever” Derek chuckled and made a noise of agreement. 

“Fuck Derek. That was the best orgasm. I haven’t come like that in a long time. Damn” Derek just nodded along with him. And he brushed away a few of the hairs sticking to Stiles’ sweaty forehead and he peppered Stiles’ face with kisses. 

“I love you so much Stiles” he said as he placed a kiss to the mate mark.

Stiles was still so blissed out. “Mmm. I love you too. give me a kiss” he puckered his lips for Derek to listen to his request. 

They made out lovingly and slowly. No tongue. No heat or hunger. Just sweet love. 

When they pulled away the touched their foreheads together and gave each other Eskimo kisses.

“How was it for you baby? You doing good?” Derek will always be concerned with Stiles’ needs. 

“I. Am. Fantastic. You?” 

 

“Ditto” Stiles chuckled at Derek and then he was moved to his side to lay down on the couch with Derek spooning him. The knot would go down in 30 minutes. So they just cuddled on the couch and waited for it to go down.

Once it did. Derek was very careful to pull out. Stiles hissed and then whined. “What’s wrong baby. Are you hurt?” 

“I’m fine. Yes I’m hurt but in the best of ways. I just wanted to keep it all in” Stiles said while hiding his face and laying on his stomach. 

Derek kissed Stiles’ ass cheek and said: “I’ll get a plug” and so he did from a chest in their bedroom; checking on the kids while he was up there. They were still sound asleep. Their perfect angels. 

Once he got back into the study. He carefully slid in the plug since Stiles was still sensitive. And he had gotten a washcloth from their bathroom to clean themselves up. He tossed it onto the pile of their clothes that he’ll clean up in the morning. 

“Wait here” Derek said to Stiles who now had enough energy to sit up. He opened up the windows so as to air out the room while they went to bed. 

He then picked up his sleepy mate bridal style and carried them to bed. They got under the covers and curled up with one another, Stiles used Derek’s chest as a pillow. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**************************

 

Three weeks later:

 

“Oh Derek. Right there. Yes, mmm” Stiles was on his hands and knees on the bed with Derek thrusting hard and slow behind him.

They were in the middle of great sex when Stiles heard it. the sound he has been waiting months for. 

“Stop!” Derek immedietly pulled out 

“What’s wrong baby?” he was very nervous. 

Stiles got onto his knees and faced Derek crying. 

“Oh baby. If I hurt you I didn’t mean it. I’m so sor-” Stiles stopped his apology with a finger to his lips. He lied down and pulled Derek’s head to his stomach with one word “listen” 

Derek hiccupped and tears filled his eyes when he heard that beautiful sound. He kissed his mate with a grin on their faces and happy tears running down their cheeks. 

 

He pulled away and started petting Stiles stomach. “Hi puppy. I’m your papa. Your daddy is going to keep you happy and safe while you’re in there, okay? We love you so much. You are going to grow up in a happy home”


	2. Pregnancy Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the family through three months of pregnancy

Month 1

 

Stiles and Derek decided to wait until breakfast the next morning to tell their pups the exciting news. Then after they spill the beans to the kids they’ll tell their parents and the rest of the family.

The twins woke up first and called for their parents, who were able to hear them of course.

They walked into their shared room; they’ll share for a couple more years because twin werewolves are very clingy and close the first five years of their life and afterwards they can be in separate rooms.

Stiles went to Mari and picked her up

“Hey princess. Did you sleep okay?” He asked as she held onto him with her security blanket.

“Mhm” She wasn’t much of a talker in the mornings.

Derek picked up Dylan: “Hey big guy. How are you?”

“Good. Breakfast?” He had a big appetite.

Derek and Stiles chuckled but brought the twins down to the kitchen and set them in their high chairs. And just as they got settled in, Chandra woke up as well.

 

“I’ll get her” Stiles said

“Daddy!” the twins didn’t like him leaving. Evident by the distressed look on their faces and the grabby hands they made towards him.

“I’ll be right back puppies. Papa’s right here” They felt more reassured at that and went back to being happy. Derek kept them entertained while Stiles went to get their youngest at the moment.

Stiles walked into the room and she had just climbed out of her bed and happily ran towards him.

He caught her in his arms and playfully lifted her into the air. Making her giggle more. Unlike her older sister [Chandra](http://data.whicdn.com/images/37056087/large.jpg) was very much a morning person.

He placed her on his hip and walked out of her room. “Ready for breakfast?”

“Yay!” he placed a kiss on her cheek as they walked down to the kitchen.

When they entered Derek had just started getting the ingredients out for pancakes. He turned to say hi to his baby girl.

“Papa!” He was given Chandra and gave her a kiss on the forehead before placing her in the high chair next to her sister.

“Do you want pancakes too?” Derek asked her as he leaned down to be eye-level with her.

“Cakes!” That’s a yes.

Chandra could probably eat two pancakes, Mariella could eat three and Dylan could eat five.

 

Chandra is a beta like her sister: sweet and subdued yet attention grabbing at times; Stiles feels she thinks she has to prove herself since she is on the smaller side and also the youngest.

Mari is also kind, but can be stubborn nature and attention grabbing as well because she does like to be in charge since she is the oldest along with Dylan.

Dylan is certainly an Alpha: he is dominant and also kind and protective.

All of their children are different, but that is what makes them wonderful. Stiles and Derek wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Stiles started making some eggs for Derek and himself as well because today the kids only wanted their pancakes and nothing else; more for the parents then.

Once breakfast was ready Derek put the pancakes on the kids’ plates while Stiles cut them up for their kids.

And after Derek got Stiles and his own breakfast they sat together with their three (actually, four) children. The two parents loved these moments with their kids, just acting like a normal family having breakfast and just enjoying each other.

They both know their kids will not live a normal life due to the fact that they’re royalty and that is why Derek and Stiles will do their best to give them as many normal moments they can. Because normal is nice.

The kids and their parents finished breakfast and Derek took the dirty dishes to be washed later because he knew Stiles was anxiously waiting to give the news.

Derek grabbed the twins in his arms and Stiles took Chandra and the family went into the living room. They set the kids down on the floor and sat across from them.

 

Derek decided to tell the news to the curious pups: “Alright puppies. Daddy and Papa have some good news to tell you” Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ stomach and said “daddy has another puppy in his stomach” the parents couldn’t stop grinning

The kids immediately got up and ran into a group hug.

“Yay!! Babies!” exclaimed Chandra

“Is it a boy or girl?” asked Mariella

Stiles answered this time: “We don’t know yet sweetie”

“I’m going to big brother again!” shouted Dylan

The whole family was excited. Naturally since werewolves love big packs.

*******************************

 

Month 2

 

The family was currently at Dom and Talia’s section of the palace for dinner. Isaac and Scott were there with Kai and Percy, who were playing with their twins and Chandra was playing with Mike and Javier’s daughter [Kalani](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=99140250). The kids were all in the playroom while the adults were in the kitchen chatting while keeping an eye on them.

They were currently talking about the fact that Lydia and Aiden revealed the gender of their kid: a girl.

“She and Aiden are now thinking of names for her” Talia shared

“Well. We all know it won’t be boring. That little girl is going to be as fierce as her” Stiles said walking back into the room after getting the kids juice boxes.

“God help Aiden” said the Sheriff and all raised their wine glasses, and Stiles’ sparkling cider, in agreement.

The oven dinged and everyone was called to dinner. The kids sat at their own table and they were given chicken nuggets and Mac & Cheese. The adults were having baked chicken, mashed potatoes and grilled asparagus.

 

“So, Stiles: how is this pregnancy so far?” Dom asked his son-in-law.

Stiles finished his bite before answering, “It’s going well. I haven’t had morning sickness yet and we’re making sure to be careful this time around: healthy eating as best I can because cravings will hit soon and working out. I know this pregnancy will most likely be completely normal, but I just want to be safe”

Deaton had warned that his body might not be easily accepting of pregnancy after Chandra, so they’ll be careful. Not that he was ever reckless with the other ones, but he’ll just be more cautious.

“That’s good. I’m sure this one will run smoothly though. Just make sure not to worry too much. Enjoy this pregnancy. You and the pup will be fine” Dom patted his cheek in affection.

“Are you going to think of names before the pup arrives?” Asked Isaac

Stiles looked to Derek who looked to him. So Derek answered, “We’re not sure yet. Maybe once we figure out the gender we’ll see”

Everyone went back to eating and other topics after that. Stiles looked around the table at all of his family’s smiling faces and thought to himself, “Derek was right pup. You are going to grow up in a happy home” he rubbed his stomach lovingly and joined in on a debate brewing about which original civilization of werewolves was smarter.

***********************

 

Month 3  
Derek walked into their section of the castle: the kids were eating lunch in the living room and Stiles was in the kitchen. Derek could tell something was wrong, so he briskly walked to Stiles; he had unshed tears in his eyes and, when Derek came in front of him, he melted into Derek’s chest and cried. Hard.

The kids looked over confused and Derek waved his hand at them, “everything’s fine puppies. Eat your lunch” thankfully they did as they were told.

Stiles cried for a minute more before he seemed to calm down enough for Derek to pull back. His heart melted at the tears and sad look on his mate’s face. Derek pulled a handkerchief out of his suit pocket and cleaned up Stiles’ face, who at least smiled at that.

“Baby, what happened?” Derek doesn’t see anything that could have caused Stiles to cry like that.

Stiles frowned and seemed to gather more tears in his eyes, but he did answer. “I got the wrong orange juice”

Derek was confused to say the least, “What? What’s wrong with the kind you got?”

“It has pulp. I hate pulp Derek” Stiles seemed frustrated at Derek’s lack of understanding.

Derek did get with the program though. “Oh. I didn’t see that. I understand now. It’ll be okay though; I’ll head out to the store and get the right kind okay?”

 

Stiles smiled, “okay. Thank you” Derek gave him a kiss before heading out to please his emotional mate. “Oh this pregnancy was going to be interesting that’s for sure” Derek thought as he headed out with a couple of guards to the grocery store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this cute chapter.  
> XOXO  
> I love you my Dreamers!


	3. Pregnancy Milestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months 4-6, which means: Gender Reveal! and also the name!

Month 4

 

Stiles finished his first trimester without problems; except for the occasional outburst of mood swings but no morning sickness, so that was nice. Soon he will be visiting Deaton to discover the gender of their baby.  
He was currently sitting on the floor of the playroom with the kids and Danny and Ethan’s daughters.

He was eating one of his favorite foods during pregnancy cookies and cream ice cream with Swedish fish.

“So, Stiles: are you hoping for a boy or a girl this time around. And yes, we know the most important thing is that they’re happy and healthy” Ethan asked sitting across from him with Danny in his lap.

“Well…I kind of want another boy. And I’m sure Dylan will like another boy to play with” Stiles said as he rolled a ball to his only son.

“Another boy daddy?”

“Maybe. Dr. Deaton will tell us soon. Would you be upset if we had another girl sweetie?”

 

“No” the girls came over to them the next second; Mariella to play patty cake with Dylan and Chandra came over to sit in Stiles’ lap, while Danny and Ethan’s kids went with them to go home a few minutes later.  
Stiles decided to stay in the room with his kids; he then felt it as well as Chandra based on the confused look on her face as she was sitting in his lap.

“Puppies come here” Chandra crawled off of his lap to sit next to her siblings; Stiles took their hands and placed them on his stomach. They were happy and surprised that they could feel their unborn baby brother/sister.

Derek came home and the kids hugged their papa. Derek played with the kids for a second before they asked to go play in the yard. Stiles came up and hugged him tight, even giggled with a huge grin on his face.

“Wow. What’s gotten into you?” he was confused but at least Stiles was happy.

“I’m just so happy you're home” Derek just went along with his mate before they went to go join their cubs.

 

A few days later:

 

The kids begged to join them at the doctor’s to find out the gender of the baby and why not? So here they are at Deaton’s office with Stiles already lying down with his swollen belly protruding upwards and this is causing him to be stared at; not a weird stare, but a stare of awe from his kids and Derek.

“Sweetie, I get why the children are staring because they’ve never see my stomach like this, but why you? I’ve had three kids; shouldn’t you be used to me being pregnant?” Stiles laughed as his kids began touching his stomach and, in a way, bonding with their sibling.

Derek stroked Stiles cheek, looked into his eyes and said: “Nope. What you’re able to do, bring life into this world, will always be amazing”

Stiles chuckled at his gushy mate. The big, strong Alpha werewolf.

Deaton then walked in, “wow. Family affair today?”

Dylan spoke for the family, “Yep”

“Okay. So, raise your hand if you want to know the gender?”

The children and Derek and Stiles played along and raised their hands. Deaton grabbed the gel and squirted it onto his stomach; he jumped for a second at the coldness of the gel. “I never got used to that” he gasped and then Deaton scanned a bit to check the measurements and vitals.

 

“Strong heartbeat, normal head and body proportions, and the reason you are all here today…congratulations, you’re having a boy”

The kids cheered and Stiles and Derek were happy as well, as long as the baby is happy and healthy.

“Can we name the baby? Can I think of a name?” asked Dylan as they walked out of the office.

“Of course we can think of names” answered Derek

 

Month 5

 

Today was the day of the baby shower. Now they have a lot of things they can use from their previous children, but it’s still fun. Besides, it’s tradition to reveal the gender at the baby shower.

Talia organized the baby shower this time instead of Lydia because Lydia is busy planning for her daughter who should be due in over a month, so she decided to just be a guest.

“Lydia!” Stiles calls out to her when he enters the room. They waddle over to each other and hug. The theme was chosen by their kids: forest. So greens and browns and animal decorations.

“How have you been?”

“I’ve been good as well as she” pregnancy looked good on Lydia and he told her just that.

“Yeah. Well, Aidan and I decided this would be our only one. By the way, we picked a name: Genevieve Imogen Cecilia

“That’s a beautiful name” They decided to sit at their table while others arrived. Derek was on his way with the kids.

“I know” they chatted about pregnancy stuff and soon the guests arrived.

The gifts were set up on a table at the entrance of the room; there weren’t as many as they had with the twins because everyone knows they’ll use most hand me downs from their previous kids.

Derek had brought one of the cribs back up from storage along with the other furniture they had, and the decided to paint the nursery a [nice green color ](http://www.cnbhomes.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/fine-looking-light-green-paint-42xSK.jpg)over Chandra’s [yellow](http://www.gurukoala.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Baby%20Room%20Decor%20Ideas%20-45.jpg), and Stiles will go shopping later this week for clothes (he’ll still use some of Dylan’s old clothes as well).

They revealed the gender through the cupcake filling again. And once that was done they brought Stiles to the center of the room to open the gifts: a couple of gender neutral clothing items, decorations for the nursery, and a few new baby books among other things.

The party continued on with food and games; everyone had a blast with all of their family and friends.

 

Month 6

 

Stiles and Derek were sitting in bed eating lunch with their kids. The kids were having chicken nuggets and mac & cheese while Derek was eating a hamburger and Stiles: a large cup of chocolate brownie ice cream with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and Oreo bits.

“So kids, do you have any names you like?” Derek asked

“I do!” Dylan enthusiastically raised his hand

“Yes, Dylan?” Stiles said with his mouth full and a smile and chocolate on his face; Derek whipped that off with a napkin though

“Spartacus!” Stiles and Derek smiled. It wasn’t that bad of a name.

Derek picked up Dylan and put him in his lap. “Ok. How about we have that as a middle name? Do you like that?” He nodded with a goofy smile. Proud that he contributed to the name.

“Okay. Any other names?” Mariella raised her hand, “Yes, Mari?”

“Leonardo!”

“Another good one. That can be his other middle name” She seems to agree with the plan

“Do you have a first name?” Asked Dylan to his parents

“Yes. Orion” Stiles read the name and knew the story behind the name and thought it would be perfect.

 

“So, your baby brother’s name is officially: Orion Leonardo Spartacus Hale” Stiles started to cry, causing the kids to hug him and try and comfort him along with their papa. Derek has gotten used to the random mood swings.

“Daddy what’s wrong?” the kids were worried.

Stiles calmed down and wiped off his tears and smiled, going back to normal. “Yes I’m fine. I was just happy we got a good name for the new cub” the kids accepted the answer but didn’t move from cuddling with their daddy and their sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. there will either be only one chapter left or two. Then i'll have a couple of one shots to finish off the series before I leave for college in a couple days.
> 
> XOXO  
> I love you my dreamers!!


	4. The Perfect Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter and the baby is born. Enjoy!!

Month 7

 

Stiles was writhing in pleasure under his husband. Derek was sucking, nipping, and massaging the sensitive nipples of his swollen breasts. Stiles has been particularly horny with this pregnancy; not that Derek is complaining about the sex he gets from his hot mate daily.

Just before Stiles was on his knees giving Derek an mind blowing, pun intended, blowjob and it was a treat for both of them, or double treat Stiles would say because he does love Derek’s cock all on its own, because Derek had slicked up his cock in chocolate syrup. Stiles couldn’t get his cock in his mouth fast enough.

“Oh, Derek. Ungh!” Derek moved from his breasts back up to his neck to suck and bite at Stiles’ delectable neck.

“I love it when you do that. Oh!” Derek dirtily kissed his mate while removing the rest of their clothes. While Derek stood on his knees between Stiles’ legs, he lovingly stared at Stiles’ large stomach. Stiles whined, bringing Derek out of the trance.

“Don’t worry baby. I’ll take care of you” he kissed Stiles’ stomach then Stiles on the lips. He kept kissing Stiles while he moved a hand down to Stiles’ wet hole. He shocked Stiles by pushing in two at once.

Stiles gasped and arched his back, then grabbed at his husband to keep kissing him. Derek stretched him out on three fingers then; he didn’t want to waste much time and Stiles loved it.

After a minute Derek pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock with Stiles’ slick. He lined up at Stiles’ dripping entrance and then…

 

Chandra cried.

Derek and Stiles groaned loudly.

Derek kissed Stiles and said “I got this. I’ll be right back, so just stay here for when I come back” he kissed his mate quickly before putting on some boxers and walking out.

He entered his daughter’s room and picked her up from her bed. He held her in his arms and stood rocking her until she calmed down.

 

Once she stopped crying Derek sat down in the rocking chair with her in her lap; he moved back to wipe away the tears on her face, then gave her a kiss to her forehead and lips; then he lifted up her pajama shirt an gave her a raspberry, making her giggle.

“There’s that pretty smile. Now, do you want to tell papa what’s wrong?”

“Bad dream. Scary monsters” she curled into her papa’s chest and he wrapped his arms around her; protecting her from the scary monsters.

“You know what puppy? If any scary monsters want to come in here, they have to get through me and daddy first and we would never allow anyone to hurt any of our cubs. Okay?” Derek kissed her hair and rocked her for a bit.

She ended up falling asleep in his arms, so he got up and layed her down, tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. He turned out the light but turned on the night light before leaving her room.

 

He then walked in to their bedroom, ready to finish what they started, but found Stiles sitting up and crying. He got on the bed, sat next to Stiles against the headboard, pulling him into his arms. He let Stiles cry into his chest for a few minutes before he calmed down. He didn’t move from his place after he stopped crying.

Derek ran his hands up and down Stiles’ back and lightly scratched his head while he asked, “What’s wrong baby?”

“I’m so fat” he started crying again

Derek frowned at the obviously wrong statement. “Listen to my heartbeat baby; You. Are. Not. Fat.”

Stiles wasn’t listening “Yes I am. How could you even want to have sex with me?”

“You are pregnant with my cub Stiles. Your body is just making room for him to live in there; You. Are. Not. Fat. Why wouldn’t I want to have sex with someone as sexy as you?” Derek has always believed Stiles was the most beautiful person in the world. He gets even more beautiful when he’s pregnant.

Stiles seemed to come out of that emotional “breakdown” and seemed to believe his mate. Derek felt Stiles smile against his chest.

 

Stiles pulled away and they kissed lovingly for a bit before Stiles got uncomfortable in that position, so he turned over on his side. Derek thought that he shouldn’t push the idea of sex right now, but Stiles had other thoughts.

He looked back over his shoulder at Derek he went to turn out the lights “well: aren’t you going to finish what you started?” Derek smiled and flashed his eyes at his mate, knowing that Stiles would be turned on more. He pulled down his underwear and watched Stiles practically drool at the sight of his hardening cock.

He moved behind Stiles, who stayed on his side. Derek gathered some slick pouring out from Stiles and made sure to brush against the rim because: “Ungh! Derek hurry” he slicked up his cock and slowly entered his moaning mate.

Stiles sighed happily in pleasure once Derek was fully in him. “Feel so good Derek. Move please” he asked while clenching down on his mate’s wonderful cock.

Derek kissed his neck and slowly made love to his mate. He had one leg thrown over Stiles’ legs and one hand holding his belly protectively, while thrusting in and out.

The only sounds heard in the room were the sounds of Stiles and Derek’s moans and groans.

 

Month 8

 

Stiles just came from Deaton’s who had given him a clean bill of health for him to leave to Lupita Island. He was very excited to go because he can relax before he gives birth and his kids will be there to share the moment.

Derek had to go to a meeting at the last minute, but he made sure everything would be packed and ready on the [private jet ](http://highlighthollywood.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/private-jets-very-handsome-private-jet-exterior-design-looks-with-black-striped-motif-accent-pleasure-and-luxury-on-the-most-expensive-private-plane-private-planes-expensive-planes-plane-charter.jpg)and made sure the kids would be comfortable on the plane before he got there; he didn’t want Stiles to have to lift a finger or worry about a thing.

Stiles was driven to the airport and when they pulled onto the landing strip Derek was there to help him out of the car since he’s the size of a whale.

“Hey baby. Everything go ok? I wish I had been there with you” Derek held his hand as he waddled to the plane and he made sure to be behind Stiles in case he fell on the stairs.

“Everything went great and I know you would have been there if you could, but duty calls sometimes. Like right now I need to go to the bathroom. Again” Derek smiled and let Stiles go.

 

This pregnancy has been different. Stiles’ feet had swollen and ached, he’s been having aches in his back and the mood swings speak for themselves. All of this is normal for other carriers, but every pregnancy is different no matter how many times you are pregnant.

Stiles knows someone who has 10 kids which means 10 different pregnancies. He does not know how they do it. Four is plenty for Stiles and Derek.

The kids were sitting together with one of their nannies Betsy and their parents were next to them. There were also some guards with them as well. The staff will be in the next couple of bungalows next door to the family.

The flight was 12 hours so they all decided to sleep as best they could because they all knew the kids would want to explore the island do a lot of activities so energy would be needed.

 

Once they touched down everyone went to their bungalows and unpacked since they would be here for a month. They got the kids fed and set up in the room that had three hammocks for them to sleep on; the kids loved them.

With everyone settled in Derek and Stiles thought it would be a great time to go to the beach since the sun was setting and it was absolutely beautiful and the water was the perfect temperature.

As they walked down, they let the staff know and it was only just a boardwalk away to get to the private beach. Derek carried the five chairs and the beach bag full of towels. Werewolf strength comes in handy when you have family outings.

Stiles rubbed his back as he waddled, “Ugh. It’s sore again” Derek stepped behind him and massaged while walking. “Why don’t we join the kids in the water? It’ll be good for your back”

“How would you know? You’re not the one carrying a watermelon inside of you” Anger: Derek’s least favorite mood swing. He knows it’s not Stiles’ fault so he just does his best to keep his mate calm and just lets it all go.

“I know that dear. And I’m sorry you’re hurting because of the cub, but would you be willing to go in the water to see if it works. If it doesn’t you can say ‘I told you so’” he knows that can sway Stiles.

“Fine. I’ll go in. but not because you would be right. I’m just hot and I’ll cool down” Derek just hums.

Once they reach the beach, the kids had run off once they had begun but Derek and Stiles could see them so it was fine, the cubs were in the water so Derek set up the chairs and put towels on them while Stiles got in the water to play with the kids.

Derek saw the look of relief on Stiles once he hit the water, most likely because his ache started to sooth, but Derek didn’t say anything as he joined his family.

 

Month 9:

 

Stiles confined himself to the bed or the couch during the last few days leading up to the birth. They also wanted to explain to the kids what to expect when their daddy goes into labor.

So, while they were all sitting on the back deck looking out into the ocean since the bungalows sit on the water, Derek and Stiles thought it would be a good time to do that.

The kids were happily eating their snow cones and Stiles was having rainbow sherbet with sour gummy worms and Derek was having a snow cone as well.

“Hey, puppies. Daddy and I want you to know what to expect when daddy gives birth to your little brother okay?” they nodded and turned to face their parents.

Stiles decided to explain: “Giving birth is painful and that’s how it’s supposed to be, so don’t worry when I am in pain okay? And it can be a very long process, but again, that’s normal. Umm. Anything else sweetie?” he looked to Derek if he forgot to mention anything.

“I think that’s all you guys need to know. Do you guys have questions?” Dylan raised his hand

“Yes?”

“Can papa take your pain?”

Stiles answered, “Yes, he could. But I don’t want him to, because I feel funny when that happens and I worry about feeling close to the baby”

He seemed satisfied with the answer.

****************

 

Halloween, 12:15am

Stiles got up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night and while washing his hands… his water broke.

He walked over to the bedside to shake Derek’s shoulder: “Derek. Sweetie. Wake up”

His husband groaned, but opened his eyes. “It’s time”

Derek quickly got out of bed and helped Stiles out into the living room. He set Stiles down on the couch and helped him with breathing while he blew up the birthing tub. After he got the warm water in, Stiles stripped down and got in while Derek took off his wife beater shirt, but kept on his boxers.

The kids came out on their own once Stiles got settled in. they all ran over to hug their daddy to make him feel better.

The first big contraction hit. Giving Stiles an idea about how this labor will go, “Owww. Ohh. Wow this hurts. Ahh!” this labor was going to be tough. The kids held onto him and Derek held his hand to help him through it. Maybe it won’t be that bad Stiles thought since his whole family was here.

 

13 hours later:  
“Oh my god. Derek please tell me that was the last one” Stiles actually had been crying during the last couple of ones.

Derek checked between his legs, “That was the last one. You can start pushing” Stiles thanked god and he started to push as hard as he could; he held onto the handles of the tub while his kids sat next to the tub by his head looking very nervous for their daddy.

 

5 minutes later

 

“Here he comes. Keep pushing baby” seconds later Stiles heard the sweet sound of his baby crying.

“He looks perfect baby” Derek cleaned up their cub and wrapped him in a blanket. And quickly handed Stiles their son to hold.

Stiles started crying happily at their beautiful baby. He had black hair and hazel eyes just like his papa.

The kids gathered around along with Derek to see their baby brother. One big happy family.

[Orion Leonardo Spartacus ](https://www.twu.ca/academics/faculty/blogs/david-squires/luke-closeup1.jpg)was born on October 31st at 3:45pm weighing in at 8 lbs 5 oz.

 

3 days later

 

Stiles and Derek had just came back into the castle that afternoon and Stiles was sitting at the kitchen table while he breastfed Orion. He looked down at his angel and couldn’t be any happier that all of his dreams came true about his dream family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the final installment of the Dreams Come True series, but I'll add a couple of short one shots about the cubs to finish off the series officially. 
> 
> I leave for college tomorrow!!
> 
> XOXO  
> I love you my dreamers<3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. And I hope it was worth the wait.  
> XOXO  
> I love you my dreamers!


End file.
